Mine- Song Fic
by Xoxostellaxoxo
Summary: I suck at summaries so I'm not gonna put one, anyways, enter MoonlightBlizzard's Crazy Foodfic challenge, rated T coz I don;t understand what the ratings mean and I'm awesome like that. Song on my mind Stay the Night by Zedd ft. Hayley Williams. Give it a chance lovelies!
1. Chapter 1

**You were in college,**

**Working part-time laying tables,**

**Left a small town never looked back,**

**I was a flight risk, **

**With a fear of falling, **

**Wonder why we bother with love,**

**If it never lasts...**

It was five years ago, I remember it as if it just happened yesterday, it was the same day my parents agreed on a divorce. My dad left my mom and I, my parents didn't know what I saw, they didn't tell me until they signed the papers.

They thought it was better, but it hurt when they lied to me.

I know, things like these never work out.

Until one day, Bex and I were late for geometry.

Bex being the athletic one ran forward, while i followed behind.

Trust me, it is NOT easy running in 5-inch Macey McHenry approved heels.

And I do not know how Bex runs in them, so don't ask.

It's a secret no one will ever know.

And sadly, i bumped into _him._

**I said "can you believe it?"**

**As we're lying on the couch,**

**The moment I can see it,**

**Yes, yes, I can see it now...**

"Are you ok?"

After those three words left his lips, i totally fell for him.

But i just _couldn't._

Not after what happened after that night with my parents.

It's not worth it.

Love isn't worth a heartache that will haunt you forever.

"I'm fine" I said.

I tried to leave, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Let me go" I cringed.

What was the matter with this guy.

"Sure, after you agree to go out with me" he smirked.

Cocky.

But what could I do, Mr. Hargrove was going to kill me if I was any later.

"Fine"

"Pick you up on Friday 8 o'clock"

And that's when I left him there.

**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water,**

**You out your arm around me for the first time,**

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter,**

**You are the best thing, that's ever been mine...**

It was 8.10 on a stupid friday night and he still wasn't here.

Late much? He was the one who asked me out.

Suddenly, a big truck rolled up.

Call me picky, but seriously?

Where going for a date, not a monster truck convention.

when I got into the truck, he had to ruin my already bad mood.

"Like this, babe?"

"Did you just call me babe?"

"No, I called the truck babe, but do you want me to call you that?"

"No, and your trucks a girl?"

"All, cars are girls"

"Right" I rolled my eyes at this pathetic flirting.

Wait, not flirting, _arguing._

Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Cams.

Even though it's not going to work.

**Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,**

**And there's a drawer of my things at your place,**

**You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded,**

**You say we'll never make my parent's mistakes.**

"There's something wrong is there?"

"What? Nothing's wrong"

"Liar"

God,this guy is good.

"I was just thinking" I replied.

What could I say?

Technically, I wasn't lying.

Thinking about my parents on a date is not wrong, it's a free world.

But, what gets under my skin is that he saw through me.

And I have been keeping my secret for years.

But he let it slide.

It's been our fifth date, he knows me a lot better now.

"Are you okay?"

"Ya, I'm fine."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Why so sudden?" I laughed.

He chuckled "It's important"

"I dont know..." I joked.

I felt comfortable around him, it's normal.

"M'kay." I answered.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I was shocked.

That's for sure.

We had a great friend relationship, and it just popped out.

Okay, fine...

Friends with benefits.

He knew the risks, but he took it.

And I admired that about him, so what I said next didn't shock me.

"Yes"

**But we got bills to pay,**

**We got nothing figured out,**

**When it was hard to take,**

**Yes, yes, this is what I thought about.**

**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water,**

**You out your arm around me for the first time,**

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter,**

**You are the best thing, that's ever been mine...**

**Do you remember all the city lights on the water,**

**You saw me start to believe me for the first time,**

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter,**

**You are the best thing, that's ever been mine...**

**And I remember that fight 2.30 am,  
**

**everything was slipping right out of our hands,**

**I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street,**

"Why are you doing this to me?"

I knew this was going to happen, there was no way of escaping it.

Why did he have to cheat on me?

What did I ever do wrong?

"I never meant to, listen to me!" he yelled.

this was the very first time he ever yelled at me, and I despised it.

I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran.

I ran out the school.

I didn't care about the stares, I could care less about the rumors and gossip spreading about me tommorow.

But what i didn't know was that he followed me.

That bastard followed me!

"Cammie! Look Out!"

"Cammie! Stop!"

that was all I heard before I got knocked out cold.

**Braced myself for the goodbye,**

**cause that's all I ever known,**

**and you took me by surprise,**

**you said I'll never leave you alone.**

Let me just say, I have never liked the smell of medicine and hospital.

They smell so bad!

I pity those people who have to stay here for months or years.

"Cammie? Oh my Gosh! Cam's awake!" Liz yelled.

"Liz, if you could please keep the music down"I joked.

"Sorry"

"Camm! You scared us to death! What were you thinking?!"

Typical Bex.

"Cam..."

I didn't think I'd see _him_.

He, who shall not be named.

But starts with a _Z_ and ends with a _ch_.

Technically, I just gave him three quarters of his whole name, but we're not here to talk about technicalities.

"What are _you_ doing here? Why did you guys even let him in here?"

" Cam, he brought you here and we couldn't get him to leave, we tried everything, even Bex"

"Oh" Suddenly, I felt pity towards him.

But not anymore, it was just for a second.

"Cammie, just let me explain"

"There is nothing to explain! What you did was inexcusable"

"But, I didn't do anything! Tina came up to me and started kissing me, I tried to push her away, but she just pushed me into the bathroom, where you found me" Zach explained sincerely.

"Cam, I would never do that to you, before you came around I was nothing, hopeless, you really think I would let you and my one chance in hope of getting better fade away?"

I didn't know when I started to cry, it was overwhelming and touching at the same time, which was kind of weird.

I didn't know what to do, and I didn't know why I did it.

But I just did.

Hug him.

You thought I was gonna say kiss didn't you?

Totally fooled ya.

_**~ The End~**_

**AN: Liked it? Hated it? Thought it was okay? I wrote this for a month now and has finally finished it at 1.30 in the morning. Who cares! T.G.I.F, I just went to that restaurant. I want to thank my lovely viewers who read all my stories and will defo continue to think off new ones. Other than that, I found out that you guys rarely talk to me! So I came up with a few questions:**

**Who is your favourite singer?**

**Fav Band?**

**BFF?**

**Fav Book? (This is very important)**

**Do you think I'm funny?**

**Oh, and I am judging for Moonlight Blizzard's Crazy Foodfic challenge so please please please participate, I wanna see what you guys can think off and all your awesome ideas.**

**Till then girlies! Or some boys... maybe.**

**_Love, _  
**

**_Stella. XOXO_**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN,**

**OK, someone seriously pissed me off... it was this community saying that I was ignoring the Rules of Fanfiction and posting this Song-fic, I mean seriously, what's wrong with podsting a freaking Song-fic?! I'm sorry for not doing Disclaimer but wouldn't it be clear by now? I don't fucking own the song and Gallagher Girls. There, Happy? The bitch told me to take it down, should I? Or should I leave it for the wonderful amazing viewers who love Song-fics and Taylor Swift to enjoy? Coz I got like over 500 views for this Song-fic and I think that is awesomies! Thank you for everyone who viewed and reviewed. See what I did there? Well, that's the end of my rant... I would like to thank everyone single person who supported me and my writing. Thank you a lot you guys mean half my life to me. **  
**You guys should also check out my other stories and my profile. That's it for now,talk to you guys soon, and bye.  
**

**Written with anger and annoyance along wtih thankfulness,**

**Stells**


End file.
